One method of programming a barcode scanner is to open a book provided by the manufacturer of the scanner to find barcode labels associated with program features of the scanner. A programmer chooses barcode labels within the book corresponding to desired program features, then flips the pages, scanning one barcode label at a time. This method is tedious and may be prone to error since chosen barcode labels must be scanned in an order prescribed by the manufacturer.
It would be desirable to provide a method of programming a barcode scanner that is less tedious.